1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating audio-visual musical accompaniment signals corresponding to a musical program, more particularly to a method and device for generating a video output in a musical accompaniment apparatus which generates musical accompaniment signals corresponding to a musical program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus capable of reproducing audio-visual signals which were recorded on a recording medium is known in the art. One example of such an apparatus is a karaoke reproducing apparatus which reproduces audio-visual musical accompaniment signals that were especially prepared for people to sing along with.
In the conventional karaoke reproducing apparatus, the musical accompaniment signals of a musical program include audio music data, video data and lyric data overlaid onto the video data. Currently, the musical accompaniment signals corresponding to one musical program are stored in a single file encoded in the Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG) standard format. Thus, each musical program takes up a relatively large amount of storage space, thereby resulting in a relatively small number of musical programs that can be recorded on a single recording medium.